It's All about You
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: sosok Naruto dimata Sang Uchiha.. YAOI, SasuNaru, Drabble abal dengan alur yang ga jelas.. hehe.. RnR ya..


**It's All about You**

SasuNaru

Rate: K+

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Disclaimer: standard disclaim

Warning: OOC, Typos, Boys Love, Sho-ai, Plotless, dll.

…..

A Naruto Fanfiction

**It's All about You**

Happy Reading ^_^

…...

**_SasuNaru_**

Aku duduk di tahun terakhir sekolah menengah pertama saat bertemumu.

Si **bodoh** yang merelakan bajunya basah kena cipratan air kotor hanya untuk menyelamatkan anjing kecil.

Kau itu **penuh kasih sayang.**

Mata sapphire mu menunjukkannya. Bening dan gemilang. Seperti langit tanpa awan.

Kau itu si **Dobe,** si bodoh yang langsung membuatku berdebar saat pertama bertemu.

_**SasuNaru**_

Tidak lagi bertemu sejak saat terakhir ternyata Tuhan mentakdirkan lain. Kau duduk di depan sana. Bersama seorang pemuda bermata panda dan berambut merah. Seperti yang kucuri dengar, dia sahabatmu.

Tahun pertama di sekolah menengah atas, kita sekelas.

Ternyata seperti ini kau.

Si **berisik yang sesuka hati.**

"Kita berteman ya Teme."

Teme?

Apa itu?

"Diamlah Dobe."

Kau mengerucutkan bibirmu.

Kenapa kau bisa sangat **menggemaskan?**

**_SasuNaru_**

"**Teme mau jadi pacarku?"**

Aku terdiam cukup lama saat kau mengucapkan kata- kata itu. Apa kau salah minum obat?

"Mau tidak sih Teme?"

Kau mulai kesal karena aku tidak menjawab juga. Kau mau pergi namun ku tahan.

"**Aku mau."**

Dua kata dan kau langsung memelukku.

Kau ini **tak terduga.**

**_SasuNaru_**

Kau menggeram pelan. Aku tahu kau menahan amarahmu karena lagi- lagi aku terlambat datang pada kencan kita dan seperti biasa, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf dengan wajah datarku.

Kau menghela nafas lalu menatapku yang berdiri dihadapanmu.

"Sudahlah.. lupakan saja. Ayo kita kencan, Teme~.."

Senyummu mengembang lagi. Moodmu kembali dengan cepat. Manic biru sapphire itu berkilat bahagia.

Inilah kau..

Si **pemaaf**.

**_SasuNaru_**

"TEME!"

Satu sekolah langsung menoleh saat suara melengking mu menggelegar memanggilku. Aku menoleh dengan wajah datar. Sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi egoku berkata lain.

Bruk

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan. Kau terjatuh.

Aku menghela nafas lalu berjalan kearahmu.

"Ittai~."

Dasar Dobe! Jelas saja sakit.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku tapi kau tak menyambutnya. Kau masih diam menunduk. Meratapi lututmu mungkin. Aku menghela nafas lagi dan ikut berjongkok.

Ya Tuhan, lututmu berdarah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menggendongmu. Aku panik, tentu saja. Kau **selalu membuatku khawatir**.

Inilah kau.

Si **ceroboh**..

**_SasuNaru_**

"Sasuke- kun, kamu sudah makan siang?"

Gadis berambut merah muda ini menyodorkan sebuah bekal padaku. Aku diam saja tak berniat mengambil bekal itu.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo makan bersama. Bekalnya aku yang buat sendiri lho."

"Hn."

Aku tahu gadis itu mendengus kesal. Tapi apa peduliku. Buku yang sedang kubaca lebih menarik.

"Teme~."

Aku mendongak saat mendengar suaramu.

"Ada apa Dobe?"

Kau mendudukkan diri disebelahku dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal.

"Aku membuat bekal untukmu. Tapi… tidak usah dimakan.. ini tidak enak.. makan punya Haruno-san saja ya."

Kau menarik lagi kotak bekalmu, namun aku mengambilnya paksa dan membukanya.

Ada Shusi dan dadar gulung.

Aku mengambil sumpit dan memakannya.

"Enak kok."

Aku tahu saat ini kau tersenyum cerah, "terima kasih Teme~."

Inilah kau.

Si **tidak percaya diri.**

**_SasuNaru_**

Ini tahun terkahir kita di sekolah menengah atas. Berarti sudah dua tahun lebih kita bersama.

Kau menyandarkan kepalamu dibahuku. Sementara aku lebih memilih focus pada buku yang kubaca meski tak sekalipun gerakanmu yang luput dariku.

"aku ingin satu kampus dengan Suke. Bantu aku belajar ya?"

Kau memohon dengan sangat **manis. **Walau tak melihat secara langsung, aku tahu itu. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku padamu.

"Ayo belajar."

"Yeay!"

Kau ini si **penuh semangat.**

**_SasuNaru_**

Kau tidak menungguku pulang kali ini dari kampus. Yah, ternyata kita satu kampus walau beda jurusan.

Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya kau pulang terlebih dahulu. Saat aku ke kelasmu, temanmu bilang kau sudah pulang sehabis mata kuliah pertama selesai. Aku mengirimmu pesan namun tak kau balas. Aku meneleponmu, namun tak kunjung kau jawab. Dan disinilah aku berakhir.

Di depan rumahmu.

Ibumu menyambutku dengan ramah seperti biasa. Dia mengatakan kau langsung mengurung diri di kamar begitu sampai rumah.

Ada apa denganmu Dobe?

Aku memasuki kamarmu. Kau tidak bereaksi. Aku berjalan mendekat, mencoba melihatmu yang mengurung diri dibalik selimut.

"Dobe."

"Pergi! Jangan mendekat! Pergi saja Baka Teme!"

Aku menyingkap selimutmu. Kau tengah menggigit bantal dengan air mata yang mengalir. Lagi- lagi panic menyerangku. Mungkin wajahku tetap datar, tapi kalau kau menoleh dan menatap mataku. Bisa ku pastikan tangismu berubah jadi haru.

Kau itu si **peka, **pasti menyadarinya.

"Naru, kamu kenapa?"

Aku meraih bahumu. Menatap wajahmu yang basah. Mata biru sapphire mu yang indah berair banyak. Dengan perlahan aku mengusap lelehan air matamu.

"Pergi Teme. Bukankah menghabiskan waktu dengan si rambut merah sok cantik itu lebih menyenangkan daripada bersamaku."

Kau ini si **pencemburu.**

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kalau orang lain akan terpengaruh dan luluh. Tapi kau tak terpengaruh kalau sedang kesal.

"jangan tersenyum Teme!"

Aku mengecup kedua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan sapphire favoritku. Kalau yang ini kau pasti tersipu.

Kau **mudah tersipu **dengan perlakuanku.

Ingat, hanya aku.

"tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bersama Naru-chan."

Kau tertunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahmu.

Inilah kau, si **pemalu.**

**_SasuNaru_**

Kau tidak mau bertemu denganku tiga hari ini. Kutemui di kelasmu, kau menghindar. Begitu juga dirumahmu. Aku meneleponmu, tak kau jawab. Aku mengirimi pesan bahkan email, namun tak kau balas.

Aku galau dan hanya kau si **moodmaker **ku.

Namun tengah malam itu kau datang. Dengan kue dan lagu selamat ulang tahun, kau mengusik tidurku yang memang tak bisa tenang karenamu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Teme."

Lagi- lagi kau membuatku mau tak mau tersenyum.

Kau itu **penuh kejutan.**

_**SasuNaru**_

Kau duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Aku menyuruhmu datang sendiri malam ini. Tentu saja dengan taksimu yang kubuntuti.

Kali ini giliranku membalasmu. Aku mengacuhkanmu seminggu penuh. Aku bersikap lebih dingin dari biasanya dan hasilnya kau tertunduk seperti ini.

"**Aku bosan jadi kekasihmu Dobe."**

Kau mendongak, mata biru langitmu berair.

"Aku benar- benar bosan Dobe."

"T-teme, salahku apa? Hiks."

Isakanmu lolos juga. kau menunduk lagi. Aku tidak tega sebenarnya, tapi ini harus dilakukan.

"Aku bosan, aku ingin jadi **pendamping hidup**mu."

Kau mendongak lagi. Mata berairmu membulat. Bibirmu terbuka sedikit.

Aku sudah tersenyum. Dibelakangmu ada keluargaku dan keluargamu. Mereka menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukmu, membuatmu menoleh dan menangis lagi.

"selamat ulang tahun Naru-chan."

Kau hanya bisa menangis. Kau mudah sekali terharu.

Aku berdiri, berjalan kearahmu lalu berlutut seraya menyodorkan sebuah cincin.

"**Will you be mine?"**

Kau tersenyum manis. Kau memang **manis**.

"**Yes, I will."**

**_SasuNaru_**

Tuxedo putih itu pas sekali untukmu. Kau tampak begitu **indah**. Kau berjalan dengan anggun dialtar. Mengapit lengan ayahmu yang tak hentinya tersenyum cerah. Sama sepertiku.

Ini hari yang kita tunggu, saat aku meraih tanganmu. Membawamu menghadap ke hadapan Tuhan. Mengucap janji sehidup semati. Menyematkan pengikat di masing- masing jemari. Dan terakhir, mengecap bibirmu yang manis. Hal manis lainnya darimu yang tak pernah membuatku bosan.

**Aku pendampingmu.**

**Kau pendampingku.**

Semuanya tentangmu, hidupku penuh untukmu, **Dobeku yang manis.**

**END**

FF SasuNaru pertama saya. Langsung ga jelas. Haha..

Drabble dadakan yang ga tahu inspirasinya dari mana.

Oke deh, berkenan Review?

Flame juga boleh. Kalau tega..

Readers: tega kok..

Me: #pundung#

Arigatou ^^


End file.
